


It's a Little Complicated

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Rocket needs something Peter doesn’t want to get.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine. Though I would like a dancing Baby Groot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Little Complicated

"Why do you have to complicate everything?" Quill was asking, in that way he had, of talking with his jaw clenched shut. 

Rocket considered ignoring him. "It's fun. And it's not complicated to anyone who has halfa brain." 

"I am Groot?"

"You tell him, big guy." 

"Rocket. Seriously. Do we need half of this stuff you're telling me we need to carry this plan off?"

He spun around to look up at the big doofy humanoid. "Why don't you ask me once the plan succeeds." 

"Because I'm not sure what a 'Zabodian Skeer Sneller' is, or even where to find one."

"Just ask around." Rocket turned back to his project, ignoring Quill's huff. "Everybody knows what a Zabodian Skeer Sneller is. Except you. Don't worry, it won't bite." He clicked his teeth together in emphasis. "Much." 

"I am Groot," Groot said in agreement. 

Quill tried again. "So, it's alive?" 

"Did I say that?" Rocket spun the gadget, opening up the pod piece to look inside. 

"Rocket! Don't make me kick your fuzzy little tail!" 

"I am Groot." 

"Big guy says you try that, he'll hurt you. Well, maybe not hurt, but incapacitate you in some way that it'd put us even farther behind schedule. So why don't you run along and get me my Skeer Sneller!" 

There was a clang, like Quill had kicked the floor. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll get your thing. But if this is another one of your wild goose chases, Rocket, I will...do something!"

"Yeah, yeah, quaking in my fur, here." Rocket didn't pay any attention to Quill's leaving, though his smile grew broader. Zabodian Skeer Snellers were worth a lot where they were going. Selling one would pay for some tools, food, explosives, ammo rounds...yeah...and looking for one got Quill out of his hair. 

Win-Win situation.


End file.
